


Дороже жизни

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [26]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: Первое убийство зачастую определяет всю оставшуюся жизнь
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015





	1. 1. Месть и выгода

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры, цитаты из канона, немного нецензурной лексики и смертей эпизодических персонажей, -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича:)

_Ненависть — юным уродует лица,  
Ненависть — просится из берегов,  
Ненависть — жаждет и хочет напиться  
Чёрною кровью врагов!_  
В. С. Высоцкий. Баллада о Ненависти

Смерть всегда была чем-то эфемерным, чем-то, что происходит с другими и — _никогда_ — не происходит ни с его товарищами, ни, особенно, с ними самим, Гарри Макдауэллом. Когда тебе семнадцать и ты безнаказанно делаешь всё, что хочешь, сложно верить в смерть, ведь ты так безнадежно, бесконечно жив! _Бессмертен._  
И даже когда смерть взглянула на него остекленевшими глазами Джойса, Гарри всё ещё верил в своё бессмертье — где-то глубоко внутри себя. И Кенни, и Нэйтан, и Брэндон тоже верили, как это бывает со всяким, кто молод и не познал смерти.  
И чем обернулась эта вера?! _Прахом!_  
Осознанье этого пришло, когда они с Брэндоном жались друг к другу под дождём, как щенки, наблюдая за схваткой матёрых волков. Семнадцать лет — это ничтожно мало, когда вокруг холод, проливной дождь, выстрелы, запах пороха, _кровь и смерть._ Гарри ощутил это особенно остро, когда не шелохнулся даже в ответ на предложенье отомстить за Кенни и Нэйтана, слишком велики были горе, шок и, чего уж там, страх. А Бешеный Пёс кинулся за брошенным — _точно кость собакам_ — им с Брэндоном пистолетом и умер на подлёте. Бэар Уолкен спрятал свой крошечный револьвер и ушёл, велев им «прибраться тут».  
«Вы, ребята, _бесполезны_ », — бросил мафиози мимоходом, и это была просто констатация факта. Никто из них ничего не смог поделать. Жизнь — _смерть_ — беспощадно указала им на их место: _шпана._  
Так они и сидели недвижно, таращась на трупы невидящими глазами, пока не зазвучали полицейские сирены. И когда Гарри поднял взгляд и увидел так и валяющийся на асфальте пистолет, оцепененье лопнуло. Переплавилось в клокочущую ярость.  
Встать и схватить оружие было минутным делом. Оно оказалось холодным и жёстким на ощупь и всё ещё пахло порохом. Гарри посмотрел на пистолет и крепче стиснул эту оттягивающую руку тяжесть. Если бы они не были так беспечны. Если бы носили с собой оружие. Если бы. _Всего этого можно было бы избежать!.._  
Позади раздалось какое-то пошаркиванье — это подошел Брэндон, едва заметно покачиваясь на непослушных ногах. Он всё ещё держался за оцарапанное выстрелом плечо, а взгляд его скользил от трупов к пистолету, затем — к лицу Гарри. Это выглядело так, словно Брэндон совершенно замкнулся, отрешился от происходящего, но всё в нём кричало от шока и боли.  
— _Мы должны отомстить за них!_ — ещё немного, и Гарри начнёт трясти.  
— Да, — лицо Брэндона настолько серьёзно и сосредоточено, что похоже на каменное изваянье. Им и говорить-то не надо, горе словно натянуло телепатические нити меж ними.   
Полицейские машины взвыли совсем рядом, и они побежали. Простите, ребята. Мы ничего больше не можем сделать для вас — только отомстить. Полицейские, конечно, не будут заботиться о ваших телах, но если мы останемся, то нас могут обвинить во всех этих смертях. Мы отомстим. _Обещаем._  
Когда они добрались до логова Дида, то практически без передышки ринулись внутрь. Казалось, в крови не осталось ничего, кроме адреналина, и они практически летели. Брэндон — тот и вовсе превратился в смерч и просто посносил всех шавок Дида в считанные минуты. Гарри ещё никогда не видел, чтобы друг дрался так зло и с таким мрачным огнём в глазах.   
А когда на ногах остались стоять только они двое да этот подонок, Дид, Гарри шагнул вперед, заставляя врага плюхнуться на диван.  
— Добрый вечер, Дид, — негромко проговорил он; Брэндон встал сзади, надёжная опора и защита. — А мы к тебе от твоего брата, — и Гарри медленно, с силой уткнул ствол Диду в голову.  
— Что?.. — Дид поднял руки, испуганно глядя на него. — Мой брат?..  
— Он покинул этот мир, — смешно смотреть, как это ничтожество корчится на диване у его ног, умоляет. Смешно и горестно.  
— …я здесь не причём, вот, вот! Это всё он… — когда Гарри толкнул Дида пистолетом в лоб, тот заплакал. — Постой!.. _Не надо!_ Стой! Подожди!..  
— Дид, — Гарри спокоен. Это спокойствие бури, что вот-вот разродится молнией, — из-за тебя мы многое потеряли. Но я не собираюсь у тебя ничего забирать, я даже дам тебе кое-что, — Дид скулил и смердел страхом, а Гарри говорил размеренно, не торопясь. Джойс, Нэйтан, Кенни — они умерли мгновенно, едва успев понять, что их настигла смерть. И каждая секунда униженья этого ничтожества, из-за которого они погибли, доставляла ему болезненное удовлетворенье. — _Я дам тебе,_ — Гарри улыбнулся и заговорил громе и жёстче, — _познать смерть!_  
В глазах Дида плескался ужас. Наслаждаясь каждым мигом, Гарри медленно нажал на спусковой крючок. Кровь и мозги брызнули на стену под грохот выстрела.

***

Они остались живы — им с Брэндоном крупно повезло, но у них не осталось _ни-че-го._ Только кровоточащая пустота внутри, как будто выдран кусок, и восполнить потерю невозможно. Даже если убить всех, кто имел хоть какое-то отношенье к случившемуся.   
Они слонялись по городу, просто чтобы хоть что-то да делать. Бездействие уподоблялось смерти, а жизнь рвалась отвоевать упущенные позиции. И когда они шли по улицам, голодные, грязные, неизменно держась так, чтобы чуть что — прикрыть друг другу спину, люди вокруг шептались. Это и тешило самолюбие, и подогревало злость. Три сложенные из булыжников могилы саднили как содранная кожа, и малейший намёк на прикосновенье воспринимался как атака. « _Не в себе_ », — лучше и не скажешь.  
— Знаешь, с тех пор город кажется мне очень маленьким, — признался Гарри спустя несколько дней после импровизированных похорон. Был вечер, небеса горели оранжево-красным закатом, и молчанье между ними прервалось впервые за долгое время. Гарри даже не мог вспомнить, когда говорил что-то в последний раз. Утром?.. Вчера?.. Нет, если так пойдёт и дальше, он превратится во второго Брэндона! Одного молчуна на двоих вполне достаточно.  
— Почему? — ответ пришёл почти неожиданно.  
— Сам не понимаю, — Гарри усмехнулся, пожал плечами, и они двинулись на кладбище.   
Брэндон заглянул к ребятам, к отцу Марии и ушёл. Гарри подозревал — _был уверен,_ — что к Марии. Нет, Брэндон всё-таки невероятно, слишком даже честный.  
А Гарри пробыл там до тех пор, пока не наступила ночь — смотрел на город и море и думал о том, что же всё-таки делать. Ясно же, что долго так продолжаться не может. _Что больше так продолжаться не может._ Надо что-то делать. Пистолет за поясом и внезапно осознанная теснота Биллион-сити наводили на мысли.  
Чувствовал ли Брэндон тоже самое, понять было сложно — _понять, что у этого парня внутри, вообще сложно,_ — но для себя Гарри решил, что не хочет прожить всю жизнь _так._  
К утру оформилось нечто вроде плана.  
Для начала Гарри решил пойти к Декарту — просто чтобы посмотреть, не обломится ли чего. Да и точки над «i» надо бы расставить…  
— Ребята, вам крупно не повезло, — Декарт поставил перед ним стакан с выпивкой. — Гарри, прими мои соболезнованья о погибших парнях.  
— Надо же, — усмехнулся Гарри, — спасибо.  
— Эй, не замыкайся в себе, — «крыша» был участлив, — брат Дида был из мафии. Даже я не стал бы мешаться с этим дерьмом. Ты же понимаешь?  
— Наверняка, — _а что здесь неясного?_  
— Послушай, ты не хотел бы работать под моим началом? Вам двоим сложно здесь будет выжить…  
Гарри рассмеялся. Это был сухой смех, колющий горло злым весельем.  
— Ты что, издеваешься?! _Если я начну работать на того, кто боится мафию, я никуда не приду._  
— _Засранец!!_ Мы пошли тебе навстречу, а ты!.. — один из людей Декарта направил на Гарри пистолет. И тут же был повален на пол — Брэндон, до того подпиравший стенку, отмер. Вскоре все люди Декарта лежали на полу, а самого Декарта Гарри притянул к себе за шею и приставил к его виску свою пушку:  
— Господин Декарт, я только сейчас понял, насколько чувствительный курок у этой штуки.  
— Х-хорошо, я всё понял! _Вы сами себе банда!_  
Гарри усмехнулся, убрал пистолет и вышел. Всё получилось так, как он рассчитывал. Ничего, правда, не обломилось, зато ничего больше и не держало в Биллион-сити.  
 _Кроме Брэндона._  
— Брэндон, я собираюсь двигать из этой деревни, — они сидели на небольшом выступе близ кладбища — город уходил в гору и местами можно было найти такие вот закутки с отличным видом на взморье. Гарри устроился на какой-то пустой бочке, а Брэндон уселся прямо на лежащий на земле обломок стены. Услышав его слова, он повернул к Гарри удивлённое лицо.  
— Не то чтобы я знал, куда направляюсь, я даже не уверен… Не уверен, что доберусь куда-нибудь. Но, знаешь, _в этом болоте я больше не могу._ У тебя есть Мария. Если ты хочешь остаться с ней, я всё пойму. Но я всё равно уйду отсюда. _Не знаю как, но я хочу стать другим человеком._  
— Гарри… — Брэндон пронзительно смотрел на него снизу вверх. Выдержать этот взгляд было трудно, но Гарри не отводил глаз.  
— Прости меня, но… _не пытайся меня удерживать._  
Брэндон отвернулся первым и несколько секунд смотрел на море.  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
Гарри даже рот разинул от удивленья.  
— Ты… уверен?..  
Брэндон поднялся на ноги, и теперь они опять были на одном уровне.  
— _Мы ведь друзья._  
— Эт-то ещё что? — Гарри спрыгнул с бочки и легонько стукнул друга по плечам на боксёрский манер; Брэндон перехватил его кулак оба раза. — А ты совсем не изменился!  
И они засмеялись, легко и свободно, как не смеялись целую вечность — с того дня, как умер Джойс.  
Уложить вещи (как раз по сумке на брата) и забежать к Джойсу, Нэйтану и Кенни напоследок было недолго.  
— Извините, ребята, но нам придётся покинуть этот город. Но знайте: _когда-нибудь мы станем по-настоящему сильными,_ и у нас будет много денег!.. Тогда мы сделаем вам настоящие могилы! А пока… Пока, пожалуйста, простите нас, — пока Гарри говорил, Брэндон высился над ним молчаливой башней, а перед тем, как отправиться в путь, он пошёл к могиле отца Марии.  
— _Ты слишком честный,_ — усмехнулся Гарри и двинулся следом за другом.  
А дальше всё было очень быстро. Не успели они дойти до нужной могилы, как подъехали три чёрных машины, из них вышли люди в тёмной одежде… в том числе и Мария.  
— _Мария!.._ — Брэндон рванул было к ней и, возможно, именно это и спасло ему жизнь: пуля пролетела мимо, отхватив только маленькую прядку возле щеки.  
По ним палили люди Декарта. Оказывается, смерть товарищей ничему Гарри не научила, и он снова втянул их в смертельно опасные неприятности.  
Брэндон бросился прочь и залег возле какого-то могильного камня. Гарри засел за другим и перезарядил пистолет. Оставшиеся пули были их единственным шансом.  
И тут две машины тронулись, а Брэндон, как последний дурак, кинулся вслед за ними: « _Мария!!_ » Споткнулся и вылетел на дорогу, снеся по пути кусок кладбищенского забора. Разумеется, ему тут же приставили пистолет к голове.  
— Гарри! _Выходи!_ А то мы быстро сделаем из твоего дружка решето!  
— _Беги!_ — и Брэндон тут же схлопотал пушкой по затылку.  
Секунда, другая. Тяжёлое дыханье, новые требовательные крики. Гарри вздохнул поглубже и вышел из укрытья, держа пистолет за ствол:  
— _Куда ты — туда и я._ Мы ведь друзья.  
— Какая замечательная дружба! Отправляйтесь в ад!  
Гарри успел только увидеть, как Брэндона толкнули стволом в голову, услышать выстрелы… и все остались живы. На дороге стоял представительный мужчина в чёрном с пистолетом в руке.  
— Что вы творите в месте, куда приходят оплакивать близких?  
Это был очень опасный человек — и он был не один. И он был из мафии.  
— …всё ещё хотите выступить против синдиката? Знаете ли вы, _что_ это означает? — мужчина говорил размеренно, неспешно идя между людьми Декарта. — Я вам подскажу. Семья, друзья, соседи… представьте себе их _в самой ужасной ситуации._  
Когда мафиози закончил свою речь, он велел людям Декарта убираться отсюда — и они разбежались с криками, как малые дети, побросав свои пушки.   
— Тебе здорово повезло в этот раз, — заметил мафиози поднявшемуся на ноги Брэндону. Ответить тот не успел: Гарри закричал, сбегая с холма:  
— Спасибо вам большое! Вы нас спасли! _Вы, типа, из Миллениона?_ — Гарри не мог внятно объяснить, почему так решил, просто так подсказывала интуиция.  
— Именно. И следи за языком.  
— _Зачем Вы нас спасли?_  
— Вам этого знать не нужно. А пока — прошу меня извинить, — и мужчина направился к машине.  
— А можно нам вступить в синдикат? — Гарри бросился ему наперерез.  
— Ты не сможешь.  
— Я буду стараться! _Изо всех сил!_ — Гарри даже подался вперед, желая выглядеть как можно более убедительно. Это невероятная удача, нельзя её упускать!..  
— Гарри…   
— Извини, Брэндон. Я нашёл другой путь. _Если я останусь тем, кто я есть, мне никогда не стать тем, кем я хочу быть,_ — Гарри вновь обратился к мафиози: — Я готов к жертвам!  
— Очень эгоистично, — был ответ.  
— Я могу вам доказать. _Доказать, что я буду полезен!_ — Гарри воздел пистолет. — Я могу пойти и убрать парня, пытавшегося нас убить. Я могу отомстить городскому стрелку. _Позвольте мне присоединиться!_ Пожалуйста! Я прошу вас! — он говорил и говорил, не виляя заискивающе хвостом исключительно по причине отсутствия такового.  
— Ты совершаешь большую ошибку, — мужчина опустил его сжимающую пушку руку. — Мафия не убивает людей налево-направо. Ты сказал, что собираешься отомстить? _Тогда выжми из него всё, что только можно._ От мёртвых ничего нельзя получить. Воспользуйся тем, что он наехал на тебя, и забери у него всё, что можешь, а потом делай следующий шаг — _затяни на его шее невидимую удавку._ Вот как нужно использовать свою силу.  
Сказав так, мафиози отпустил его руку и одарил выжидательным взглядом.  
— Всего два часа — вот что мне нужно, — мужчина кивнул, и Гарри ощутил ни с чем не сравнимое чувство: _миг удачи пойман за жабры._ В том, получится ли осуществить задуманное, он даже не сомневался.  
И выторгованных двух часов хватило. Гарри вытряс из Декарта всё до последней монеты, и помчался навстречу своей судьбе, прижимая к груди сумку, набитую деньгами. Чуть позади бежал Брэндон, без которого ничего этого не было бы.  
— Так вот как… Милленион использует свою силу, — выдохнул друг, когда они добрались до места встречи.  
— Извини, что втянул тебя в это, — покаянно произнёс Гарри, краем глаза заметив, как Брэндон покачал в ответ головой. И тут подъехала машина. Гарри подбежал к ней:  
— Я, я…  
— Если ты всё ещё хочешь этого — залезай, — велел мафиози.  
Гарри обернулся:   
— До встречи… Брэндон, — и забрался на заднее сиденье. Бросил сумку рядом. Выдохнул. Начиналась новая жизнь.  
Тут дверь машины открылась с другой стороны. Брэндон Хит, самый удивительный человек на свете, уселся рядом с ним. Босс кивнул, давая разрешенье, и они тронулись.  
А остановились перед высоткой с вывеской, на которой было написано:  
— «Negritt oil company». _Самая крупная компания региона…_ — то ли себе, то ли Брэндону пояснил Гарри.  
— Пойдём. В мой офис, — позвал вышедшей из машины босс.  
— _Туда?!_  
— Да.   
Гарри расхохотался. От открывающихся перспектив даже голова начала покруживаться.  
— Обалдеть! — он обернулся к Брэндону. — _Милленион — отличное местечко!_


	2. Защита

_Ты поймёшь, что узнал, отличил, отыскал  
По оскалу забрал — это смерти оскал! —  
Ложь и зло, — погляди, как их лица грубы,  
И всегда позади — воронье и гробы!_  
В. С. Высоцкий. Баллада о Борьбе

Едва попав в Милленион, они с Гарри сразу же расстались. Брэндона направили в развалюху на западной окраине города — мелкой шестёркой в контору, официально принимающую ставки на бега в том районе, а подпольно дающую в долг проигравшим и обирающую выигравших. Ничего особо нового в данной ему работе не было. Брэндон помогал принимать звонки, записывать информацию, но в основном играл роль грубой силы. Как и раньше.   
Куда направили Гарри, он не знал, и как связаться с ним — тоже. Но на прощанье Гарри подмигнул ему, улыбнулся и сказал, что теперь-то они точно не пропадут. Это вселяло уверенность, что с Гарри всё хорошо. В конце концов, уж Макдауэлл-то точно не пропадёт. Ему наверняка пришлась по душе жизнь в синдикате.  
В отличие от самого Брэндона. Ему не нравилось его теперешнее занятье. Не нравилось обирать людей, не нравилось бить их, чтобы, по сути, ограбить. Будучи уличной шпаной он, конечно, и крал, и дрался — и оттого, что это был единственный способ выжить, эти поступки лучше не становились. Но это не шло ни в какое сравненье с нынешним положеньем дел.  
Казалось бы: встань и уйди, раз так всё плохо, но идти Брэндону тоже было некуда, незачем, не к кому. Все, кто был дорог ему, были здесь, в Милленионе, а потому покинуть синдикат — всё равно, что отказаться от Гарри и от Марии. И Брэндон сам не заметил, как свыкся с новой жизнью.  
Возможно потому, что люди, вместе с которыми он работал, были, в сущности, неплохими, и относились к нему хорошо. Громкоголосый, щербозубый Гэри и мистер Рич, терпеливо и внимательно наставлявший его относительно синдиката, скрашивали его одиночество. Без них оно, верно, совсем затопило бы его.  
Хотя, если подумать, именно это и случилось. Брэндон просто плыл по теченью — всё лучше, чем тонуть. И неожиданная встреча с Гарри в головном офисе, куда он и мистер Рич приехали сдавать собранные деньги, стала похожа на спасательный круг. Говорят ведь, что старый друг лучше новых двух. Щеголевато одетый, бодрый и полный оптимизма, Макдауэлл стал хорошей встряской. Именно этого Брэндону и не хватало: кого-то родного.  
Вечер в местечке «Rosa Mexicana», куда пригласил его Гарри, наглядно продемонстрировал, как много переменилось в жизни. Ли и Боб, с которыми Гарри чувствовал себя легко и свободно, в какой-то момент заставили Брэндона ощутить себя бедным родственником. Ненадолго, мимолётом. Жизнь шла своим чередом, Гарри строил грандиозные планы…  
— Брэндон! — Гарри стукнул кулаком по ладони на восточный манер. — Давай станем членами Семьи! — вот так неожиданно закончились рассужденья о прибыли и прочем. Брэндон в растерянности замер, но Боб, уникальный обжора, избавил его от необходимости отвечать, закричав: «И я тоже!» — и снова заплевав Гарри. Так этот разговор и закончился полушутливой перепалкой об аппетите Боба.   
Но позже, когда они гуляли по городу, Гарри вернулся к этой теме:  
— Брэндон, я тебе звякну, будь наготове, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он.  
— Давай поднимемся наверх, — Гарри обернулся к панораме ночного города. — В синдикате, в Милленионе. Мы станем частью Семьи!  
Чуть помедлив, Брэндон отозвался: « _да_ ». Раз Гарри хочет этого — он поможет.  
На следующий день случилось нечто непредвиденное. Всё было как обычно, а потом вошёл мистер Рич и сказал, что у них есть работка. Тут-то Брэндону и догадаться бы, что дело нечисто, но… Он не догадался.  
— Кто-то напал на магазин, которым владеет синдикат, — объяснял мистер Рич, пока они подъезжали к месту (им оказались какие-то служебные строенья в порту). — Там было много ценных вещей. Всё стоимостью около восьмисот штук.  
— Так, нам нужно найти эти ценности? — встрял Гэри  
— Нет. Мы точно знаем, где их прячут. Нам нужно… вернуть их обратно, — мистер Рич говорил как-то особенно размеренно и ровно.  
— Чего?! Неужели у синдиката не нашлось никого получше? — изумлённый голос Гэри заполнил всю машину. Иногда его манера вертеть головой за рулём очень Брэндона нервировала.  
— Не знаю. Честное слово, сам теряюсь в догадках. Я только делаю то, что мне велят, — мистер Рич поднял взгляд к отраженью в зеркале заднего вида. — Брэндон.  
— Да? — встрепенулся он.  
— Соберись.  
Как и всегда, это был отличный совет, пусть и выданный приказным тоном. Случившееся нельзя было назвать полной неожиданностью — в глубине души Брэндон давно понял, что так всё и будет, — но эхо выстрелов, раздавшихся в заброшенном доковском складе, преужасно отдалось в голове.  
— Брэндон, это и есть синдикат, — мягко сказал ему мистер Рич потом, когда они уже подъехали к его дому, и Брэндону ничего не оставалось, только ответить, склонив голову: « _Да_ ».  
Было странно наблюдать, что член мафии, к тому же убийца, тихо и мирно живёт вместе со своей матерью. Это тоже часть синдиката. Работа, ничего личного.  
После новой встречи со смертью Брэндон чувствовал себя полностью опустошённым. За прошедшее время неотступная боль притупилась, ушла на второй план, но вид расстрелянных в упор людей всколыхнул все тщательно приводимые в порядок чувства и мысли. Когда тебе семнадцать, когда ты сделан из пружинящих мышц, крепких костей и горячей крови, смерть представляется чем-то далёким… Брэндон только привык к тому, что так оно и есть, как смерть вновь обратила к нему своё лицо. И оно было ужасно.  
От визита Гарри, поджидавшего его на месте работы-и-ночлега, лучше не стало. Брэндон узнал много нового и о себе (он-де и беззаботный, и работой занимается бесполезной, и — _невысказанное_ — неблагодарный, к тому же), и о Гарри. Это Макдауэлл подстроил всё так, чтобы в док поехали они трое, а не «кто-то получше». Таков был план Гарри по протаскиванью его к себе наверх: подкидывать подобную работу и тем самым доказать полезность Брэндона.  
— Тебе это что — не нравится? — уловил Гарри его настоенье.  
— Нет, — отозвался Брэндон, не поднимая головы.  
— Я что, прошу слишком многого? — Гарри поднялся на ноги и подошёл к столу. — Если тебе это не нужно, то я должен извиниться.  
— Всё нормально, — это была одновременно и правда, и ложь. Всё было совершенно нормально и в то же время где-то притаилась вопиющая неправильность. Уловить и тем более высказать её не получалось.  
— Брэндон… Ты знал, что здесь Мария? — Гарри что-то прочем в его изумленном лице. — Так вот, вот почему ты приехал?..  
— Кто знает, — Брэндон действительно не мог разумно объяснить, почему вступил в Милленион вместе с Гарри, хотя изначально не собирался этого делать. Наверное потому, что не хотел остаться один.  
— Ты безнадёжен, — Гарри подошел к нему вплотную и вынул из кармана какую-то бумажку. — Это адрес школы, в которую ходит Мария.  
Он взял сложенный вдвое листок, недоумевая, к чему всё это. Просто столько времени, а теперь Гарри свалился как снег на голову со всем этим…  
— Я не хотел тебе этого говорить. Но, как видишь, пришлось. Брэндон, Мария сейчас в поместье Большого Папы. Она живёт у босса синдиката. Я не знаю, как так вышло, но Мария стала очень близким к Большому Папе членом Семьи. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
Нет, Брэндон не понимал. Он уже совсем ничего не понимал. Ни что здесь происходит, ни что Гарри хочет от него.  
— Она — _важна,_ — пояснил Гарри тоном «для особо одарённых». А перед уходом посоветовал думать, прежде чем действовать, чтобы не терять головы.  
Не терять головы? Брэндону казалось, что он и так потерял всё, что мог. Он даже не был тем, кем прежде. Но Гарри удалось пробить брешь в его апатии. Впервые за всё это время Брэндону захотелось чего-то, по-настоящему захотелось. Увидеть Марию. Просто увидеть, хотя бы мельком. Показаться ей на глаза после смерти её отца он не смел, но хотя бы мельком…  
Встреча с Марией оказалась подобна солнцу после бесконечного дождя и холода. Она не ненавидела его за то, что случилось с её отцом. Она думала о нём. Она даже искала его — просто не смогла найти.  
Счастье оказалось недолгим: через мистера Рича поступил приказ не приближаться ни к Марии, ни к её школе. Синдикат создан ради порядка и приказы свыше надо воспринимать как глас божий, сказал мистер Рич. А Гарри, когда они встретились, растолковал ему, что иначе и быть не могло. Мария — часть верхушки синдиката. Её берегут как зеницу ока, ради неё самой — и ради безопасности Большого Папы.  
Именно это Гарри и имел в виду, призывая его сначала думать, а потом делать. Брэндон чувствовал себя таким дурнем, что дурнее, кажется, и быть не может. А Гарри только улыбался, потому что знал всё заранее. Макдауэлл продолжал улыбаться, даже когда к их столику подошли типы в костюмах и чёрных очках и велели Брэндону идти с ними (хотя Гарри явно подозревал о подобном повороте событий).  
Люди в чёрном посадили его в машину, и они ехали всю ночь, а утром оказалось, что они приехали за город, к какому-то поместью. Брэндон уже по сто раз перебрал все возможные варианты и приготовился к худшему, но в итоге всё оказалось совсем не так, как он представлял.  
Его привели к какому-то человеку в летах, любителю рыбалки.  
— Рыбалку любишь? — спросил мужчина, закончив возиться с крючками.  
— А?  
— Рыбалку. _Ры-бал-ку,_ — в последнее время он слишком часто попадает в ситуации, когда с ним говорят как с умственно отсталым.  
— Я… никогда раньше не пробовал.  
— Пойдем порыбачим, — этот человек наверняка является очень важной особой, раз может вот так выдернуть кого захочет едва ли не с улицы лишь для того, чтобы порыбачить. Брэндон послушно пошёл за ним, не спрашивая ни о чём. Всё, как учил мистер Рич.   
Рыбалка оказалась довольно увлекательным занятьем, а мужчина — Большим Папой. Он рассказал Брэндону о прошлом отца Марии, о том, что они когда-то дружили, но потом отец Марии совершил какое-то преступленье и решил искупить его, вырастив Марию, как свою дочь. А теперь он погиб, и Большой Папа заботится о Марии в память о друге.   
Итогом рыбалки стала средних размеров рыбина (в породах рыбы Брэндон не разбирался, но Большой Папа объявил, что это — форель) и, что гораздо лучше, разрешенье видеться с Марией. Только в пределах поместья, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось. Брэндон сказал, что всё понимает. Ведь Большой Папа создал синдикат, чтобы защитить тех, кто ему дорог, и навести порядок. Так объяснял мистер Рич. После личной встречи с Большим Папой у Брэндона не было причин сомневаться в этом.

***

После того достопамятного дня жизнь Брэндона наконец-то наладилась. Он часто виделся и с Гарри, и с Марией, а большего ему и не нужно было. Просто знать, что они рядом с ним и что он небесполезен — этого вполне хватало для счастья. Не говоря уже о том, что были ещё Гэри, мистер Рич и Большой Папа.  
А потом… Потом всё в очередной раз перевернулось с ног на голову.  
Большой Папа устраивал какой-то съезд, и Брэндон получил приглашенье — как друг Марии. Для неё это было «выходом в свет», для него — просто сказкой, в которой он танцевал вальс с любимой девушкой в красивой зале, и сердце его пело. Жизнь ещё никогда, никогда не была так прекрасна, как в те минуты.  
Сказка закончилась очень быстро. Возвращаясь из уборной, Брэндон услышал какой-то звук, вскрик и как будто что-то упало. Он осторожно вышел в коридор. На полу что-то валялось, какая-та книга, а двери одного из лифтов ходили туда-сюда. Им мешала закрыться нога мёртвого мужчины.  
Трупов в лифте было два, судя по одежде и оружию — они были охранниками. Воздух пах кровью и опасностью. Надо было что-то делать. Брэндон начал с того, что вынес тела из лифта. И взял себе пистолет одного из мёртвых охранников. Просто на всякий случай. С оружием в руке он чувствовал себя уверенней.  
Тут из-за угла вышел Большой Папа, с ним ещё трое людей. Они увлечённо говорили о чем-то, и только Папа заметил, что что-то не так.  
Всё, что случилось дальше, произошло само собой. Вот Большой Папа окликает его; вот выстрел, сразивший одного из спутников Папы; вот человек, бегущий на них с криком « _Большой Папа!!_ »… Дальше — словно провал в памяти. А ещё дальше — жжение в левом подреберьи и взрыв боли. Пуля так и засела где-то в районе живота. Его противник упал — мёртвый, вне сомненья.   
Следом упал он сам, наконец отдавая себе отчёт в происходящем. Просто рухнул мешком на чьи-то руки. Судя по выкрику в ухо — его подхватил Большой Папа.  
Шаги, разговор — Брэндон отслеживал это всё постольку поскольку, все силы уходили на то, чтобы дышать и не потерять сознанье. Вот этого Брэндон очень боялся — боялся больше не открыть глаза _ни-ког-да._  
Рана пульсировала под пальцами, а от руки Большого Папы, лежащей поверх его ладони, было горячо.  
— Почему?.. Зачем ты меня защитил? — обернуться на негромкие, проникновенные слова Папы очень, очень трудно, но он обернулся и получил новую вспышку боли в награду (или, всё-таки, в наказанье?). — Ради синдиката? Или ради Марии?..  
Почему? Почему это произошло? Зачем я его защитил? Зачем я нажал на курок?..  
 _…зачем я убил того человека?.._  
Перед глазами проплыло лицо Гарри, затем — Марии. Ответа на вопрос — _кого же я защищал?!_ — не было, были только боль, дурнота и тяжёлый пистолет в руке.  
Жизнь и смерть — соседи. Их можно найти везде, даже в своём сердце. Любой может дать жизнь или принести смерть, и ты никогда не узнаешь, какое лицо будет у них на этот раз.  
 _И теперь он — лицо смерти._


End file.
